western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome's Task (Mission)
* "We leave at 8:30 am ** We follow the coast, there’s snow now ** 4 hour mark we reach the cliffs and go left ** Laying face down in the snow is a body, dwarvish, very dead, killed by a rather large puncture wound in its back *** Wearing much less clothes than expected, looks like body has been searched ** 7 hours in, cliffs recede *** 5-10 miles ahead cliffs turn to mountains *** The clouds grow heavier * Next morning, new lake, large grey statue ** Left there is a break in the woods, hours walk ** We find a lake with a structure in the middle * Big rock with fairly elderly looking man, leans on staff tipped with blade, long white beard ** It’s Jerome! ** Perhaps we could be successful since we haven’t died yet ** Inside is a beast ** Jerome’s “tickers tools” are inside ** Dead Island: Avlagsen (quite dangerous, source deep within the island) ** Hunters are fighters, they’re bold, they take on the biggest challenge they see, they don’t run * What’s the change Jerome’s a tiefling? (Maybe?) (Winged tiefling?) * We start to walk across the bridge ** Building is roughly circular, 150’ diameter, 30’-40’ high ** Set of gates, 20’ high, two handles, one “Takrend height” and one about 10’ off the ground *** Flotsam gently flowing in a clockwise direction ** Jerome got up and flew away during the night? He also stood up 7’ tall ** “Tinker’s tools” aren’t really his ** There’s a skylight on the back of the tower * We open the door and look inside ** “The Grave within. Prove thyne worthy among the ranks of Skugga and find it” runes carved into an inner door ** Theodwin says it and they open ** Person sized staircase in the middle of giant staircase ** It goes quite a ways, curves very slowly * At the bottom, we can’t see the ceiling from here ** Sarah explains it’s about a 150’ cube ** Double doors at the other side ** 4 alcoves, 2 on each side, skeletal figures with axes, 10’ high *** Their bones are a deep grey or black, and they are totally picked clean * They ask for our deeds ** They question the ring of Vox ** Is Resolve destroyed? (Vox’ echo, a hammer) *** If Vox is in the ring, then Vox can’t be in Resolve, so Resolve must be destroyed ** The white dragon, was not Vathrimar, one of the few that is still alive after betraying the gods ** Hatha has been released, that is good news, she is not of this realm, she was once human *** This is news worthy of speaking to the master ** Good news that Clostrum Scriptorum has been destroyed by dragons ** We can pass through the doors and keep going down the stairs *** Bottom of stairs is a room with a troll statues, glimmering faintly ** We keep going down more stairs *** Pool of water, spinning fast *** We all go into the water, pulled downwards, twisting for minutes ** Dumped down into chamber of sorts, large pocket, dozens of feet across ** Across from us is an enormous thrown with a huge skeleton in ancient finery, crackling with electricity ** We are in the presence of Skugga * We tell Skugga we released Hatha from a magically sealed room in old Iron Kingdom ** “Sanus Tersis should know better” *** Sanus Tersis is no god ** Skugga believes Hatha is an ally while others of his kind do not *** She holds more bitterness towards Sanus Tersis than giants ** Skugga wants to achieve vengeance on “The Paragons” ** Skugga was once called the Eastern King, ruler of Osterlok ** Urzog has a memorial, he was a mage, cowardly but he had his uses *** Always had tricks and knew how to run ** Empire was founded in the 4th age of the old giant calendar ** Skugga is bound here after his last life, hidden in desperation when the Paragons came ** The Renegade built the Crystal Ship, was cast out by the Paragons *** Their name is cursed, they guard it well ** Abandoned serve another god, one imprisoned ** Sanus Tersis and Iacto fought the most, another common one was Viribus was another ** The Paragons had the dragons on their side ** Garenag was unique, wizer than her siblings ** We should let Hatha know one of Skugga’s representatives will want to meet her ** We told Skugga neither iron or gold has taken the island ** Our map is wrong *** Especially the lakes ** One Paragon died and created the echos, and those who wield them have their souls inside ** Message for Hatha: “Skugga will send a representative, but he wishes to meet her at the Island of the Crow’s Eye” *** She’ll know when *** “Haust” should let her know the message is from Skugga ** Jerome is Svikari *** He’s a nuisance more than anything *** A trickster after treasure *** Only sometimes kills people *** He is technically giant-kin, closer to an Ogre or an Oni ** Skugga says to destroy anything of the Paragons, that the Paragons are locked to this plane like us ** We told Skugga about the machine temple, and he thinks we should destroy it *** He also knows of the staff of creation and destruction, but would be surprised if it was the true staff because of its relative lack of protection ** After we left Skugga’s court, we asked his chosen about the bag and tell them about Svikari *** We can have the bag if we kill him *** We try to kill him **** We manage to get him out of human form, but then he turns into an Oni, turns invisible, and flies away" ―Takrend Brooks' adventure log